


Happily Ever After

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Inca Mummy Girl, F/M, What would have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was to live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Request for: Ampata/Xander? If Ampata's curse had been lifted for some reason and she got to live out the rest of her life as a semi-normal girl.

All she wanted was to live happily ever after. She hadn't known what the term meant when she had first heard it, but as usual Xander had explained it. Xander was always explaining things for her with an easy-going smile and bright, cheerful eyes. Basically, happily ever after was when someone met the one they were meant to be with and they lived out the rest of their lives together, until they grew old and had to help one another to the bathroom.

Or so Xander said.

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" A deep voice asked as strong arms wrapped around her waist. Ampata leaned back into Xander's embrace. The artificial light of the store made her eyes hurt, so she closed them.

"Happiness." Ampata replied, her accent, which told of a world long ago, still strong. "And you."

"Oh, me?" Xander bounced slightly on the heels of his feet. Ampata giggled. After all these years, Xander still acted like a little boy sometimes. "Anything good."

"Maybe." Ampata said, turning in his hold in order to kiss his cheek. Xander grinned, before peering over her shoulder. 

"How about this one?" Xander asked, pressing his finger against the clear glass.

"I do not know." Ampata tilted her head, moving away from him in order to squat down. The glare of the glass got in her way, but after a bit of moving she could finally see what Xander was talking about. "It's a little... Big."

"Well, yeah, but it fits you." Xander told her. "Besides, you're looking at the newest assistant vice-president of Sunnydale's top construction company."

"I'm very proud of you." Ampata informed him, repeating what she had said the last twenty times Xander had mentioned his promotion. Ampata smiled up at him, unable to stop herself from catching his happiness.

"So, as my future wife, I want you to have the best engagement ring possible." Xander said, softly. 

"I like that one, I think." Ampata stated, indicating to the white gold ring next to the large one that Xander had pointed out. This one had a small princess cut diamond with a plain band. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"Really?" Xander asked.

Ampata stood and slipped one arm around his waist, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She could smell his scent, sending her into a place of comfort and protection. Ampata hoped that Xander was right about happily ever afters, because that was what she wanted with him. With a soft smile, she nodded. "Yeah. It's perfect."


End file.
